Schwarzes Einsames Kreuz Black Solitary Cross
by Yoh Kamikase
Summary: Persia hires cold-blooded, highly-trained and expert assassins who are better than the Weiss. He orders them to synchronize with them and assigns them their counterparts (which are girls). But what if the synchronizations and the missions lead the Weiss a


SCHWARZES EINSAMES KREUZ (BLACK SOLITARY CROSS) Chapter 1: Einfuhrung  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or White Cross whatsoever also Rurouni Kenshin, Flame of Recca, Sakura Wars and Hunter X Hunter which are mentioned a little later in the chapter. BUT I do own Afuna Kaikah, Ria Himura, Najire Shizahi , Rinata Wakaru and other extras.  
  
AUTHOR'S RANT: I LOVE OMI TSUKIYONO A.K.A. MAMORU TAKATORI VERY MUCH! I dedicate this fic to the persons who have inspired my characters, namely: Athena Sarmiento(Afuna), Lia Portus (Ria), Regina Ramones (Najire) and Natalie Cristobal (Rinata). I also dedicate it to UPA (Ultimately Pro- Anime) "Those who forsake us shall be burned by our power. But. those who respect us shall be blinded by our glory. For. together we stand and together we shall fall.", AAA (Anime Addicts Association) "Our aim is to spread animania.", all my clans (Anime Freaks, Genei Ryodan, Hokage Ninjas, Balamb SeeD, Knight Hunters, Animen and Shinsengumi), to my dogs, Inu Yasha and Kouga, to my cat, Shouryu Ken and her kittens: Haru and Elie. Thanks to www.ets.freetranslation.com for the translations! OK nuff said. On with the story.  
  
NOTES: Here are the meanings of some German terms used in this chapter:  
  
Einfuhrung - introduction  
  
Augen - eyes  
  
Meuchelmorder - assassin  
  
Blutig - bloody  
  
Gewaltig - violent  
  
Schale Sharks - Shell Sharks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 1: Einfuhrung  
  
"Manx, call the Weiss." Persia ordered.  
  
"Another mission?" Manx asked.  
  
"I have hired new assassins." Persia explained.  
  
"But why? Aren't the four of them enough?" Manx asked.  
  
"I need more assassins because evil is increasing these days."  
  
"I see your point. There are more missions and targets and the Weiss need company, ne?" Manx asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the Koneko no Sumu le (Koneko no Ryokochu)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Lots of giggling girls who almost drool for the four of them are heard)  
  
"Oi, Omi! Faster! These cute girls are waiting!" Yoji reckoned.  
  
"Chotto matte, Yoji-kun! Here." Omi said as he handed the bouquet of flowers to the girls.  
  
"Mika, have you heard?" a girl with short black hair named Sera murmured to her friend while taking the flowers she ordered. "There's a new flower shop over there just like this mobile flower shop which the guys have been busy going to. I heard it's name is Bishoujo no Hana and it's run by four girls!"  
  
"Interesting! But. they're competing with our beloved Aya-kun, Ken- kun, Omi-kun and Yoji-kun!" Mika protested.  
  
"Girls, huh?" Yoji interrupted the girls' talk.  
  
"Aren't you worried?" Sera asked Yoji.  
  
"'Bout what?" Yoji asked.  
  
"That you'll have a competition with them?" Mika asked.  
  
"Heh, as long as cute girls like you are supporting our shop, we'd never go bankrupt!" Yoji said with a sly smile. "And besides. girls in that flower shop, I'd never mind competing with them. I'd like to visit them." Yoji thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mission." Persia said.  
  
"Who's the target?" Ken asked.  
  
"We won't have any target." Manx interrupted.  
  
"That's very unusual, heh?!" Yoji blurted. "A mission without a target, are you making me laugh?!"  
  
"Uruse. Maybe there's some weird mission coming." Aya commented.  
  
"Aya-kun's right." Omi said.  
  
"I hired other assassins that you'll have to work with. Manx'll give you their profiles and tell you the whole mission." Persia briefly said. "Anyway, you'll have to synchronize with them otherwise, the following missions will be unsuccessful. Manx'll tell you who you're partners are."  
  
The screen turned off.  
  
"Why do we have to synchronize with them?" Yoji asked.  
  
"Why do we have partners?" Ken asked.  
  
"What is this for?" Omi asked.  
  
"Why the heck do we have to do this?" Aya asked.  
  
"I dunno too. I'm just following Persia's orders." Manx said. "Anyway, Persia hired cold-blooded, highly-trained and expert assassins just so, the missions will be carried out more successfully, faster and clean. You're going to have to synchronize with them."  
  
"Oh, great! Synchronizing with cold-blooded, highly-trained and expert assassins!" Yoji cringed at the thought. "And the worst part is, their GUYS!"  
  
"You're wrong about that." Manx interrupted.  
  
"You mean to say, they're.. GAYS!" Yoji almost puked.  
  
"Baka."both Aya and Manx thought.  
  
Manx handed them the profiles. "Aya, you're partner'll be Afuna Kaikah a.k.a. Augen. Omi, yours is Ria Himura a.k.a. Meuchelmorder, Ken, Najire Shizahi a.k.a. Blutig and Yoji, you'll be Rinata Wakaru a.k.a. Gewaltig."  
  
The Weiss read the girls' profiles.  
  
Name: Afuna Kaikah  
  
Codename: Augen  
  
Image Flower: Jasmin  
  
Birthday: June 30  
  
Eyes: Blood Red  
  
Hair: Blood Red, Long, Waist-length  
  
Height: 162 cm.  
  
Bloodtype: B  
  
Weapons: daisho, kudachi, wakizashi  
  
Story: Her father was a double-agent spy but got killed after being caught spying. Her mother's also a spy but is recently in coma because of a so- called "accident". She has a younger sister who is still going to school. Because of her thirst for revenge, her lust of blood grew and she trained under an agency of assassins and became an expert in the field of swordsmanship.  
  
Name: Ria Himura  
  
Codename: Meuchelmorder  
  
Image Flower: Edelweiss  
  
Birthday: October 27  
  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
  
Hair: Midnight Blue, long waist-length (tied in a high-ponytail style like Hitokiri Battousai^-^)  
  
Height: 155cm  
  
Bloodtype: O  
  
Weapons: bow and arrow, daisho, double-edged sword, all sorts of guns  
  
Story: She's a direct descendant of Kenshin Himura a.k.a. Hitokiri Battousai. Since she's the only daughter left of the Himura clan, her grandfathers, fathers and other relatives trained her so that she can continue the clan's legacy. Since she was a gifted child (gifted in the fighting and killing side) who can handle different kinds of fighting and killing weapons and a very good assassin too, she was declared as the heir of the Himura clan and its leader.  
  
Name: Najire Shizahi  
  
Codename: Blutig  
  
Image Flower: Magnolia  
  
Birthday: January 25  
  
Eyes: Brown (turns to red when she's angry or feeling excitement)  
  
Hair: Auburn, Short shoulder-length  
  
Height: 158cm  
  
Bloodtype: AB  
  
Weapons: shaken (star-shaped shuriken), bo-shuriken (dagger shaped), semban- shaken (with hole in the middle), fukumi bari (needles)  
  
Story: She's a descendant of two families which means she's a product of cross-marriage of two families: The Kuruta Tribe and the Hokage Ninja Clan. She's the only granddaughter of the only living survivor of the Kuruta Tribe, since it was wiped out by assassins called "Genei Ryuodan" who had an obsession for the Kuruta's eyes. Her only living relatives were the Hokage Ninja Clan and so, they trained her Ninjutsu. She casts hate over corrupt and evil persons especially political icons.  
  
Name: Rinata Wakaru  
  
Codename: Gewaltig  
  
Image Flower: Lily  
  
Birthday: November 13  
  
Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Hair: Black, long waist-length (tied in a ponytail)  
  
Height: 170cm  
  
Bloodtype: A  
  
Weapons: Fists (and other er, body parts) naginata (a sword affixed to one end of a pole. READ: to put it simply, Sumire Kanzaki's weapon)  
  
Story: A great expert in the field of different kinds of Martial Arts and killing. After her parents died in a so-called "accident", she and her brother was brought up by their uncle, a Buddhist monk who was an ex- assassin. Some unknown men barged into the temple where they were residing and killed their uncle and revealed themselves as members of the mafia syndicate named "Schale Sharks" who were also the same people who killed her parents because her parents were eye witnesses of a crime of the syndicate. Leaving them half-dead, the Schale Sharks left. Rinata aims for revenge agains the "Schale Sharks" and other mafia syndicates.  
  
The Weiss finished reading their profiles.  
  
Well? How was it? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I need your reviews badly! Pls. e-mail me too! 


End file.
